Lab Rats: Movie-Making Bionics
by PurpleNicole531
Summary: Synopsis: The Lab Rats are home alone while Tasha and Donald are at a special dinner and Leo is up in his room taking a well-deserved, long nap. When everyone gets bored, Chase suggests they make a movie. Adam and Bree think it's a great idea. But was it really a great idea or will the Lab Rats just cause more trouble and possibly more injuries?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

Lab Rats: Movie-Making Bionics

Synopsis: The Lab Rats are home alone while Tasha and Donald are at a special dinner and Leo is up in his room taking a well-deserved, long nap. When everyone gets bored, Chase suggests they make a movie. Adam and Bree think it's a great idea. But was it really a great idea or will the Lab Rats just cause more trouble and possibly more injuries?

Genre: Action/Adventure/Friendship/Family/Humor/Comedy

You're home alone. There's no parents around. And your step-brother is upstairs taking a long nap that he probably won't wake up from anytime soon. So what do you do when you're bored?

You make as much trouble as possible.

**-Lab Rats-**

"I am so bored!" Bree complains from her spot on the couch as she is texting on her phone. Either she is texting Caitlin about terrible boyfriend advice or she's making lovey-dovey with Owen.

"How are you bored? You're on the phone texting. Which you technically do all the time and never seem to get bored from it!" Chase remarks as he is sitting by the kitchen counter having a snack.

"Yeah, but this time is different!" Bree replies back. She lets herself fall back into the couch and look at the ceiling with a bored expression on her face.

"If you're so desperate to do something, then why don't you do your homework?" Chase suggests.

Bree looks up with an annoyed look on her face. "Because I'm not you." She comments. Chase rolls his eyes and goes back to his snack of a bowl of grapes.

"Hey, by the way, where's Adam?" Bree asks looking around the living room, her older brother nowhere to be found.

Suddenly, a loud crash is heard from down in the lab. Chase gives Bree a look as both siblings quickly get up from their sitting spots.

"Does that answer your question?"

Bree rolls her eyes. "Just come on!" She exclaims as both of them run into the elevator.

**-Lab Rats-**

The elevator doors open up to reveal Adam sprawled on the lab floor with a bunch of broken metal scraps surrounding him.

"Adam!" Bree rushes over to help her brother up while Chase inspects the broken metal on the floor. "Are you okay?!"

Adam looks at his sister, a little dazed and confused. "Bree…is that you?"

"Yeah it's me! What happened here?"

Before Adam could explain, Chase does for him.

"From what I'm seeing here…Adam just broke one of Mr. Davenport's inventions which is usually Leo's job."

"Where is Leo anyway?" Bree asks.

"He's upstairs taking a nap. Apparently, he didn't get the Leo glow this morning." Chase replies.

Bree looks back at her older brother. "So Adam…why did you break Mr. Davenport's invention?"

"I was using some of the training orbs, but then my heat vision activated and it destroyed the orbs."

"Then why were you sprawled on the floor?" Bree asks.

"One of the orbs hit me in the head so I got knocked out."

"Makes sense." Chase picks up one of the metal scraps which used to be a training orb. "These are all clearly burnt to a crisp and smell like a barbecue."

"Well, I'll clean this up with my super speed and then afterwards, let's go upstairs and do something!"

Chase was about to say something, but Bree beat him to it.

"Something fun."

Using her super speed, Bree cleaned up the metal scraps and the lab floor was soon free of burnt training orbs. The three siblings left the lab and went back upstairs to the living room, where they were going to do something fun.

Unfortunately, they didn't know what.

**-Lab Rats-**

"So any ideas?" Bree asked as she was sitting on the couch with her two brothers.

"No." They both reply in unison.

Bree then suddenly jumps up. "I got it! Let's make a movie!"

"A movie?" Chase asked skeptically.

Bree nodded. "Yes, we can make any kind of movie. Romance…"

"Pass."

"Comedy?"

"You're not funny at all."

"Well, that hurt. How about-"

"A monster movie!"

"No, Adam. We're not doing a monster movie."

Chase stands up, a smirk on his face. Clearly, he had an idea.

"Chase…" Bree slowly says her brother's name. "What are you thinking in that bionic brain of yours?"

"A movie…about us." Chase replies with a bow.

"I'm confused." Adam comments. Bree pushes him aside. "You always are. So Chase…"

"Yeah?"

"You say we should make a movie about us…what do you mean by that?"

"We can't expose our bionics…again. So…if we make a movie, people will think it's fake and all special effects."

"Except it's not."

"That's not the point, Adam."

Bree smiles. "Well, I'm in!"

"Wait…so this is just a movie about us showing our bionics?"

"No, Adam. We will have a story to it." Chase explains. "How about we use our bionics on a mission?"

"Like set up a fake mission?" Bree asks.

Chase snaps his fingers. "Yes! We can do it in the lab just like we did with Principal Perry!"

"Okay, but we still need to think up a fake mission." Bree states.

"I know that!" Chase says irritated.

"Ooh! How about a mission where we get attacked by evil, rogue robots in the lab?" Adam suggests.

"Adam…we don't have any evil, rogue robots." Chase replies.

"Well, then we just get some."

Bree puts her arms out annoyed. "Where?!"

"The robot shop?"

"There's no such thing as a robot shop, Adam." Chase corrects his brother.

"Wait! Maybe we can pretend that Mr. Davenport's training orbs are a type of robot trying to destroy us." Bree puts in.

"And our mission will be to destroy them instead!" Chase finishes. "Bree! That's an awesome idea!"

Bree smiles. "I know." Both siblings high-five each other.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go make some movie magic!" Adam adds in. All three siblings cheer and run down into the lab, ready to start their movie.

**-Lab Rats-**

Multiple tri-pod video cameras were set up around the lab and Adam, Bree, and Chase were in their mission suits. The training orbs that weren't burnt by Adam were sitting in the back of the lab, ready to be used when the scene comes up.

Chase made sure the cameras were all working correctly. He then ran back toward his siblings who were standing in the center of the lab.

"And action!" Chase called out.

Dramatic music played throughout the lab. Adam, Bree, and Chase kept looking around the lab as if waiting for something.

"I sense something." Bree says breaking the silence.

"I do too." Chase responds in a fighting stance.

"Guys!" Adam gasps.

"What?" Both siblings turned around alarmed. Floating in front of them were three training orbs, but in the movie the Lab Rats were currently shooting, they were supposed to be evil robots.

"It's the evil robots!" Adam exclaims dramatically.

"Then it's time to shut them down…for good." Chase states running toward the orbs.

Using his levitation, Chase kicked one of the orbs into the wall where it powered down and crashed onto the lab floor.

Chase did a victory pose. "One down! Two more to go!"

"I got this!" Bree quickly dodged one of the orbs lasers and super speeded behind it. Creating a cyclone with her speed, the orb spun around super-fast. Bree stopped her cyclone and the orb went flying into another room in the lab where the Lab Rats saw it get smashed into a million pieces.

"And that's how it's done boys! YOLO!"

It was now Adam's turn to get rid of the third and last orb. He stepped heroically in front of his siblings and used his fire lasers to burn the orb. Unfortunately, it burst into flames instead.

"Adam! You were supposed to burn it, not burst it into flames!" Chase yelled at his brother.

"Well, sorry! I guess I-whoa!" Adam ducked down as the flaming orb flew over him, nearly missing his head.

"We have to stop it! It's flying around the lab!" Bree exclaimed.

"And if we don't, it'll possibly crash into something and set it on fire!" Chase added.

"That doesn't sound good." Adam commented.

"Mr. Davenport will kill us if he sees the lab on fire!" Bree looked worried. "We shouldn't have done this…"

"Less talking, more doing people!" Chase interrupted. "Wait…doesn't Mr. Davenport have an emergency sprinkler system?"

"Yeah, I think it put out the last fire in our old lab before it could spread throughout the rest of the house." Bree replied.

"How do you know that?" Chase asked.

"Leo told us the story when we were all sitting on the couch after coming back home and escaping from Douglas. Weren't you there?"

"To be honest…no. I think I was under the influence of the Triton App at the time."

Bree nodded. "So…how do we activate the sprinkler system?"

Chase looked at the flaming orb still flying around the lab. "I really have no idea. Usually it activates itself when there's a fire or explosion, but not this time unfortunately."

Bree groaned. "Too bad. It doesn't work when we really need it!"

"Hey, the cameras are still on! Does that mean we've been recording this whole thing?" Adam stated.

Bree and Chase's eyes went wide. "The cameras!" They both exclaimed in unison.

"We forgot to turn them off! Now Mr. Davenport will see everything!" Chase panicked.

"At least this kind of makes an entertaining movie." Bree comments.

"Wait! I'll use my molecularkinesis to stabilize the orb…uh I mean robot. You and Adam try to find a way to activate Mr. Davenport's sprinklers." Chase directed.

"Got it! Come on, Adam!" Bree led her brother into another section of the lab.

Meanwhile, Chase was using his molecularkinesis to make sure the "robot" didn't crash into anything and set something on fire.

So much for an action/adventure movie with bionics. Now it was turning into a horror movie with bionics!

**-Lab Rats-**

"We need to hurry and find a way to put that flaming orb out!" Bree replied.

"I got it! I mean come on! Relax Bree…OH MY SWEET BUTTERED BEANS!" Adam exclaims suddenly. Bree looks horrified. "What? What is it, Adam?!" She asks worried.

"Look how many buttons there are! How in the cat's pajamas are we supposed to figure this out?!" Adam stares in shock at the rows upon rows of buttons on the activation machine that has every button for activating about everything in the lab.

"I don't know! Just experiment with each one! I gotta go and help Chase. You know how easily he passes out." Bree super speeds away leaving Adam to take care of the button problem himself.

"Eddy?" The oldest bionic asks.

"What do you want, box of rocks?" The emoticon asks annoyed.

"Which button is supposed to activate the emergency sprinklers?"

Eddy laughs. "How am I supposed to know?"

"Because you are the home security system?"

"Good point." Eddy rolls his eyes. "Fine! I'll tell you the button that activates the sprinklers."

"Great. Which one is it?"

"The button that's big and red and is under that glass class."

"The one that says emergency on it?"

Eddy smiles. "That's the one!"

"Alright, well let's get this party started!" Adam slams his hand on the red button. Suddenly, a blaring alarm sounds throughout the lab.

"Eddy!" Adam exclaims. "You tricked me! That wasn't the button!"

Eddy smirks. "It's what I do!" He says before pixelating off the screen.

"AHHHH!" A piercing scream is heard from the center of the lab. Obviously it was Chase. His ultrasonic bionic hearing apparently can't handle the alarm.

"ADAM!" Bree practically screams at her brother from the other side of the lab. "YOU BROKE CHASE!"

Adam looks horrified. "I BROKE CHASE?!" He screams running into the center of the lab. He sees Chase, not broken at all, who has his hands on his ears screaming in pain. Bree is next to her brother trying to comfort him as best as she can. They are both crouched down on the lab floor. The flaming orb is gone and is instead now on the lab floor, burnt and a bunch of metal scraps. Apparently, the alarm and the sprinkler system both turned on. Hence the both soaking wet siblings. Adam, however, was nowhere near wet.

"Adam…I'm going to say this as nicely as I can." Bree smiles looking at her brother. "TURN OFF THIS STUPID ALARM BEFORE I DECIDE TO TURN YOU OFF!"

Adam looks taken aback. "Okay." He says simply, a little terrified of his sister right now.

Suddenly, the alarm deactivates. Chase sighs in relief, removing his hands from his ears. Bree stands up giving Adam a nasty glare. "Thank you!" She says a bit loudly.

"I didn't do it." Adam replies.

"Then who did?" Chase asks, now back to his normal senses.

"I did! And by the way, it's not very nice to wake someone up from their dream-filled peaceful nap!"

The three Lab Rats turn around and look in shock to see their step-brother Leo standing with his arms crossed. He didn't look too happy.

"You turned the alarm off?" Adam asked.

Leo nodded. "Well, duh! There's a lever right here that shuts the alarm off, but also the emergency sprinklers."

Leo walks over to his siblings. "Okay…I have a ton of questions. Like why are you in your mission suits? Did a mission pop up? Why didn't you tell me? You know I'm Mission Specialist Doo-mfph!"

"Stop asking all these questions and just let us explain!" Bree exclaimed, her hand on Leo's mouth. Once Leo nodded, Bree removed her hand.

"We decided to try making a movie with our bionics." Bree started.

"We made up a fake mission down in the lab and used the training orbs." Chase added.

"I accidentally set one of the orbs on fire and it went out of control. Bree wanted me to find a way to activate the emergency sprinklers, but instead I activated the alarm. But apparently, that big red button does activate the sprinklers too." Adam finished.

"So that explains the burnt metal scraps, the tri-pod cameras, and Bree and Chase soaking wet." Leo concludes.

"Yup." All three siblings reply in unison.

"But that movie was a disaster! Not to mention the lab and me! I'm completely wet!" Bree complains.

"Why don't I watch your movie? It can't be that bad!" Leo volunteers.

"It shows everything that we just explained to you." Chase explains.

"Oh…so worse."

**-Lab Rats-**

After about fifteen minutes of watching the Lab Rats movie, Leo's eyes were wider than wide and his mouth was open in shock.

"If you don't close that mouth, you're going to catch flies." Chase reminds his step-brother.

"Sorry…I just…" Leo closes the laptop he was using that had the video footage. "That was horrible!"

"Tell me about it!" Bree remarks.

"But…maybe with a little editing, we can make this a better movie." Leo replies. He then started typing vigorously on the keyboard. "We can make this an action-packed, bionic movie, but with a lot of comedy-filled disasters!"

"Awesome! I say we try it!" Adam cheers.

"Well then, Leo, you'll be our editor for the movie." Chase adds in.

"We'll leave you to your business. We gotta go and clean up. I smell like burnt metal!" Bree, along with Adam and Chase leave the lab while Leo is working on the laptop to make the Lab Rats first movie as best as it can be.

**-Lab Rats-**

Tasha and Donald were now back home from their special dinner together, Leo was finished editing the movie, and Adam, Bree, and Chase were all cleaned up and in new clothes.

Tasha and Donald learned about the Lab Rats movie from Leo who explained that Adam, Bree, and Chase filmed a movie in the lab-minus the disaster parts.

So, now the whole family was gathered around Leo who had the laptop open and showing the movie.

**Lab Rats: The Movie**

**In a house…that seems completely normal…three teenagers live in this very house. **

**But they aren't just regular teenagers…they are the Lab Rats!**

**Three genetically engineered bionic superhuman siblings that live down in the basement which is actually a top secret underground lab.**

**The oldest, Adam Davenport, may not be the brightest bulb on the tree, but what he lacks in brains, he makes up in brawns. Adam is the bionic with super strength, along with having heat vision, plasma grenades, and a new hidden bionic ability, a bionic blast wave!**

**The middle teenager and the only girl in the group, Bree Davenport, is quick, clever, and has all the traits of an average teenage girl who isn't secretly bionic. Bree gets any job done, having super speed and vocal manipulation. She is a vital part of the team. **

**And lastly, the youngest bionic, Chase Davenport, may look like a nerd and completely useless, but he is, in fact, the most powerful of the three. Having the abilities of super smarts, super senses, molecularkinesis, a forcefield, and the newly found ability, levitation!**

**These three teenagers use their abilities to go on missions and save the world and all of humanity. But even though they look like they're the most invincible team in the world, they really aren't. Most missions may be successful, but sometimes, some of them aren't a success. **

**One of these missions is a very good example of not being a success.**

**-Lab Rats-**

"You almost set the lab on fire?!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed, not very happy about what he just saw on Leo's laptop.

"The sprinkler system stopped the training orb on fire!" Bree stated defensively.

"And the alarms, that could have severely damaged Chase's hearing!"

All three siblings looked down ashamed.

"You're lucky Leo came down when he did or else you'd still be down there trying to shut off the alarm system."

"But…we only did this for fun." Chase stated.

"Yeah, how much fun was it? Whose idea was this in the first place?"

Adam and Bree looked at their brother who had his head down in shame.

"Mine."

Mr. Davenport looked genuinely surprised. "You? Chase, I'd expect this from Adam, Bree, and Leo, but certainly not from you!"

"We were bored."

"Being bored doesn't mean you put your family members in danger, now is it?"

"No…"

"With that being said…I am proud of all of you."

The Lab Rats looked up at their father surprised. "What?!"

"Big D…what are you talking about?" Leo looked shocked as well.

Mr. Davenport smiled. "You three made a movie about using your bionics on a mission and even though it was fake, you ended up being put into actual danger."

"It didn't go so well…" Adam replied.

"Maybe so, but you pushed through it as a team. You worked together and protected each other. That's what I expect from all three of you. And I am happy that's the way it is now."

Everyone, including Tasha, embraced into a family group hug.

"So, you actually liked the movie?" Leo asked.

"I loved it. Even with all the disasters that resulted from it."

All four siblings smiled happily.

"By the way…you didn't destroy the lab, did you?"

"No…we fixed all the problems, but the lab itself looked pretty okay." Bree responded.

Mr. Davenport chuckled. "Well, that's good! Because you know what?"

"What?"

"Eddy showed me some footage of how the lab is right now."

Everyone shifted uncomfortably.

"You want to know how the lab is right now?"

"No…"

"Well, too bad. Because the lab is-"

Mr. Davenport was immediately interrupted by Leo. "Everyone evacuate the area this instant! NOW!"

Leo and his siblings all ran off into different directions.

Tasha had her hand planted on her hip. She looked at Donald curiously.

"So, how is the lab right now?"

Mr. Davenport smirked. "Let's just say running away won't solve their problems."

_The End._


End file.
